To Bring You Back
by RealRainbowRapidash
Summary: Yugi finally loses to Kaiba, and that's not all he loses. I've decided to bend the rules a bit, but it might not be too obvious. Yugi/Tea, SLIGHT Yami/Tea in a later chapter. R&R please, but no flames. Rating might go up. Chapter 6 IN PROGRESS!  Finally!
1. Chapter 1

_**To Bring You Back**_

_After the most challenging duel of his life, Yugi Muoto finally experiences defeat at the hands of Seto Kaiba. He has lost not only his God Cards…but has lost his soul. And Yami won't rest until he has been reunited with his best friend…no matter what the cost._

* * *

"Yugi, it's time for dinner. Why have you been so quiet all evening?"

Yugi Muoto's grandfather steeped into his grandson's room quietly, though he didn't understand why. To his amazement, the Millennium Puzzle was sitting in the middle of Yugi's bed. "Now, what on earth is that doing away from Yugi? Furthermore, where is _Yugi_?" he asked himself. That was when he noticed that the Puzzle was giving off an eerie, dark glow. Cautiously, he picked up the Millennium Puzzle and held it gingerly. After a brief moment of pause, the Puzzle began to shine brightly, and Yugi's alter ego, Yami, stood in front of Yugi's grandfather, released from inside. "Where is Yugi?" he demanded, his deep voice booming. "Y-Yugi? I have no idea. I haven't seen him since he came home from school," the elder confessed. The pharaoh gritted his teeth, looking frustrated, and ran out of Yugi's bedroom.

"Yugi? Yugi! Where are you? Why don't you have the Millennium Puzzle with you?" he called, reaching the bottom of the stairs. Gramps ran after him, looking equally as worried. Suddenly, Yami's eyes fell onto the back door, where there was a note taped to the door. Quickly, he yanked it off, and began to read in earnest. He had to read it a second time, this time aloud, before he could make sense of it. "Dear Pharaoh and Gramps," he read, "Seto Kaiba has demanded another duel, only this time, he requests that I come alone. He also insists that I leave the Millennium Puzzle and not bring it with me. You aren't even supposed to know, but I just felt like I had to let you know of my whereabouts. I know that this seems fishy, but I can't back down. If I do, he will hang it over me for the rest of my dueling days. Don't worry; I'll be back by midnight tonight at the very latest. Yugi." A stunned silence fell over the both of them, which seemed to last forever.

Finally, Yami found his voice. "Call Tea!" he ordered, looking at Yugi's grandfather. "Tell her to borrow Tristan's motorcycle. And make sure she knows that this is important." Gramps, still holding the Millennium puzzle, did not argue. Yami ran back up to Yugi's room, just to make sure this wasn't all some bizarre trick. Sure enough, the cards were gone, and so was Yugi's Duel Disk. He raced back downstairs, his heart pounding. "A card match shouldn't mean this much," he told himself. But deep down, right where it counted, his heart was telling him that this was far more dangerous than just a match. "Pharaoh! I've made the call. Tea's on her way," called the elder, tossing Yami the Millennium Puzzle. Putting the chain that held the Puzzle around his neck, he nodded and replied, "Thank you. I will be back as soon as possible, and I'll have Yugi with me."

Gramps merely nodded; perhaps he also felt the genuine danger from this situation. Yami raced outside to await Tea, and after what seemed an eternity, she roared to a stop before him. "Yami! I got the call. Explain to me the whole story; Yugi's grandpa was very vague about the whole thing," was the first thing she said to him. "I don't quite know myself," he admitted as Tea stood up and offered him the motorcycle. He steadied himself, and put on the helmet Tea handed him. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just tell me all that you know," she insisted as he gunned the motorcycle. "I need an excuse for Tristan as to why I needed his ride so suddenly; he only let me get away with it because I told him it was an absolute emergency." "Seto's challenged Yugi to a card game," he began, racing down the long highway.

"Is that all? Yami, that doesn't seem like the worst thing that could happen to him," she remarked, clearly miffed. "I don't think you understand. Seto insisted that he leave the Millennium puzzle, come alone, and that we weren't even supposed to know about this. It's a recipe for disaster," he explained wryly. Tea's eyes flashed with fear; if they weren't supposed to find out about the duel at all, what did Kaiba have in store for Yugi? She suddenly became deathly afraid, for his sake. "Do you know where they are?" she asked after a pause. "I'm certain that they are at Kaiba's Duel Dome," he replied quickly. After cruising along for another few moments, they found themselves before Kaiba's enormous, sphere-topped building. Yami parked the motorcycle beside it, and he and Tea climbed off. If Yami was right, Yugi and Kaiba were in there, and for all they knew, something much more horrendous than Duel Monsters was going on in there.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Yugi fell to his knees, his spirit broken, tears running down his face. Seto was laughing triumphantly, and boasted, "It's over, Muoto. It hurts to lose, doesn't it?" Yugi didn't respond; he was far too hurt, both physically and emotionally, to reply. "I don't believe it," he whispered as his tears fell gently to the ground. "At last, I've been able to defeat you. I told you that without your God Cards, there was no way you could defeat me," Kaiba reminded him smugly. "Kaiba! This wasn't fair! You cheated somehow, I just know it! I didn't have my full deck, along with my God Cards!" cried Yugi, pointing at his rival accusingly. "Now, now, Yugi. There's no point in crying about it. It's not my fault you came unprepared. Besides, why would I want your precious little God Cards?" Kaiba replied sarcastically before belting out a loud laugh. Yugi's eyes widened, and he suddenly made a fast dash for one of the windows. He could feel Yami's presence; he needed to see him, right then and there. His heart sank with grief as he noticed not only the pharaoh, but another one of his closest friends as they were parking Tristan's motorcycle against the Duel Dome. "Tea…Yami…" he whispered, his eyes overflowing with tears.

Kaiba gasped; no one was to be acknowledged of this duel. "Mokuba! Lock the front entrance!" he called to his little brother, who was sitting in the control room. "No, Kaiba!" yelled Yugi, his eyes bright with tears of defeat. "Before we go along with our deal, I need to see them. After that…I promise to hold my end of the bargain," Yugi begged. Kaiba relented and called, "Mokuba, open all the entrances, now!" "You got it!" replied his brother, flipping a row of switches on his control panel. One by one, all the blockades were uplifted, and Yami and Tea easily found there way to the top floor of the Dome.

"Yami, do you think that Yugi's going to be alright?" asked the brunette as she and Yami rode the elevator to the top floor. "One can only hope," replied the pharaoh grimly as they steeped off the platform. They dashed through the hallway that led to the duel room, calling out for Yugi. Tea kicked open the door and scanned the room. "Yugi!" she cried, running to him with open arms, while Yami followed close behind. She embraced Yugi warmly, and ran her hands through his blond locks, avoiding his black and purple spikes of hair. She spotted Kaiba then, and glared. "Kaiba! What are you so smiley about?" she demanded, letting go of her friend. Suddenly, a look of panic surged across her face, as her gaze shifted from Kaiba's all too triumphant face, to Yugi's sad, disappointed one. "Yugi…" Yami spoke up, resting his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I lost," Yugi whispered, his eyes shadowed and hidden. Tea gasped, and Kaiba walked up to them, his cape whipping behind him.

With a wicked smile, he added, "And he didn't just lose the match. Tell them, Yugi." The pharaoh stared at Yugi, horrified. "Yugi, you didn't wager the Millennium Puzzle, did you?" he asked fiercely. After trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Yugi managed to choke out, "No, I didn't." "Why would I want your stupid Puzzle, anyway?" Seto cut in. "I only asked for what I truly wanted. And since I've won, I expect to receive them very shortly." Tea found her voice and guessed, "You bet the God Cards, didn't you, Yugi?" A nod, followed by an overflow of salty tears from Yugi. "And I bet…something else, too," he whispered.

"_What, _Yugi? What did you bet?" asked Yami impatiently. Yugi looked up at him, his eyes even larger than before. "I bet…I bet…" He burst into tears before he could finish his sentence. The pharaoh grabbed him and forced Yugi to look him straight in the eye. "What did you bet, Yugi?" he exclaimed, his etiquette overcome by the anger of Yugi's loss. Yugi took a deep breath, and several moments of silence followed, before Yugi could bear up the courage to admit his foolish move.

"I bet the God Cards, and I bet my soul."

* * *

_I thought that this was okay. I mean, I might be new here, but seriously. Again, I might not have all the aspects of the rules, phrases, and aspects of the game or the series, but since this is a __**Fan Fiction, **__I think it's okay to bend the rules just a smidge. If it seems rushed, then I apologize wholeheartedly. Reviews are welcome, but please, no flames, and don't be too hard on me. Chapter 2 is currently in progress. Ciao! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: I've decided to stop spelling Yugi's last name like they do in the manga (Muoto) and spell it like they do in the anime (Moto).)**_

* * *

_Previously in Chapter One (Feel free to skip this)…_

_After Yami discovers Yugi has gone on his own to duel against Seto Kaiba, he grows suspicious of the reasons behind this battle, and worries for Yugi's safety. Immediately, he informs Tea, and they rush off to Kaiba's Duel Dome, where they find Yugi crying in shame over his loss to Seto Kaiba. While greeting Yugi, they notice his anguish, and when they ask what has happen to leave him so dejected, they immediately wished they hadn't had to find out…_

* * *

A hush fell over everyone, even Seto, as Yami and Tea absorbed this information. _I bet my soul…_It just didn't seem logical. Tea was in shock; she literally couldn't speak. After a stunned silence, Yami knelt down, applying just a tad more pressure on his hand resting on Yugi's shoulder, and said quietly, "You can't mean that, can you, partner?" He got no reply; Yugi was too frightened, and too ashamed, to confirm. But the fearful look in his eye and the way he shook like a leaf gave its own answer. Yami was suddenly angered. How did Yugi have the _nerve _to lie about something like that? "Yugi, I want the truth, and I want it now!" the pharaoh demanded, his eyes blazing. "It's true," spoke up Mokuba timidly, walking up beside his brother. Tea stared at the two Kaiba brothers, her heart beating inside her throat from fear, and, suddenly, she found her voice.

"You can't be serious about this, Kaiba!" she exclaimed angrily. "Of all the no good things you've put Yugi through, this is the sickest thing you've ever done! And how exactly do you plan to take his soul, if any or all of this is true? If I recall, only Pegasus was able to do that, and in case you haven't noticed, he had to use some sort of stupid card, which I _know _he'd never give to you! You're lying, I know you are!" With tears rolling down her face, she added in an outrage, "Just admit that all this was just some stupid game and let us go!" "Tea," Yugi spoke up, his voice suddenly much calmer than before. He walked up beside her and took one of her hands in both of his, never meeting her gaze, before continuing. "Kaiba isn't lying. I wish he was, though. I was just so sure that I would win…I didn't even stop to consider the possibility that I might lose. And now, I have to pay the price, whether I like it or not."

Yami didn't want to hear this; he wanted to rest assured that Yugi, his partner, the King of Games, had won, and even if he hadn't won, then at least that he didn't have to give up his soul. "Yugi…" he whispered, choking on the word, his voice shaking with anger. Suddenly, the anger and darkness, combined with his grief and intense care for Yugi, within his heart boiled over, and he suddenly lashed out at the spiky haired teenager. "Yugi!" he yelled, getting to his feet and running up to him. He grabbed the stunned Yugi by his shirt and held him inches above the ground, before pouring out his anger. "Yugi Moto, listen to me, and listen to me well," he commanded, his dark voice echoing inside the room. "You did not lose to Seto Kaiba, you did not bet and lose the God Cards, and, most importantly of all, _**you did not bet and lose your soul! **_How on earth could you have gone behind my back and taken part in such a dangerous duel? I'm appalled that you would so willingly bet the most valuable cards you own, but what could have possessed you to put your very immortal soul on the line? I'm disgusted, outraged, angered, horrified…hurt, upset, terrified beyond belief, and so many other emotions that I cannot even put into words."

Yami finished his rant with tears in the corners of his eyes, and turned away so Yugi couldn't see him cry. As he looked away, he let his grip on Yugi loosen, and the teenager stood before the pharaoh, shocked by the sudden change in emotion. Yami's anger shifted from Yugi to Seto. "Kaiba, I just know that this wasn't a fair duel! You rerouted the outcome of this game, and I know you affected Yugi's deck somehow!" "In other words, you cheated!" proclaimed Tea, her lower lip trembling and her face soaked with tears. With a smirk, Seto simply replied, "Does the phrase 'stolen cards' mean anything to you?" With a dramatic flourish, he reached into the inside of his jacket/cape and pulled out some of Yugi's best cards…including the God Cards! Yugi gasped, and exclaimed, "So you _did _steal my God Cards, along with some of my other cards, I see!" Even Mokuba looked surprised; he hadn't expected the accusations to be true. "How and _why _did you do it, Seto?" he cried.

"Mokuba, there are some things better left unsaid," he answered vaguely, looking directly at Yugi. The young teenager, who was usually mild mannered and despised the idea of violence, suddenly want to thrash Kaiba from one side of the very large room to the other. Slowly, though, his expression softened with sadness; there was nothing to be done about it now. Besides, he had given his word. Yami, however, wouldn't give up without a fight. "Kaiba, I challenge you to a real duel, and this time, return our cards. _All _of them," he added pointedly. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. I challenged Yugi to just one duel, for all or nothing. There's no changing the past, pharaoh. And besides, it's Yugi that I challenged, not you," Seto replied suavely. "And so what if I cheated? A win is a win, that's what I always say. So I'm afraid I must decline." He tossed Yami all but the three God Cards, which he returned to his jacket pocket. "And now, Yugi," he continued, shifting his gaze to the height challenged blond, "we carry out our wager." He glanced at Mokuba, who called out, after a moment's hesitation, "Guards!"

Out of nowhere, a couple of Kaiba's goons leapt out and grabbed Tea and Yami from behind, wrapping one arm around their necks. "Just so you don't try anything too stupid," Kaiba chuckled. "And in answer to your question, Tea, this is how I plan to take little Yugi's soul." In between two fingers, he held one of Pegasus' Soul Prison cards. Tea gasped, while Yami struggled to attack the guard who was standing in the way of him and Kaiba's vulnerable neck. Yugi's eyes overflowed with tears again, but he could not find any words to express how much Yami and Tea meant to him. So he said the only two words left to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking Yami straight in the eye. The pharaoh, suddenly aware that this was real, this was happening right before him, began to struggle even more, though his efforts were in vain. "Yugi!" he screamed, his eyes suddenly softening with the flow of tears. "Partner, don't let this happen! Fight back! **YUGI!**" Tea couldn't scream, could only look on in horror. Yugi nodded his farewell, whispering, so softly that Tea could only read his lips, not hear him, "I love you forever, Tea."

She succumbed to the tears as well; what timing for a confession. And still, she could not speak; the horror of all of this had left her speechless. Trying to look bright, Yugi smiled, his eyes twinkling with tears, and reassured them, "I promise you that I'll be alright. Don't worry about me, but don't forget about me either." He studied the pharaoh, his smile overcome by sadness, before Kaiba grabbed him and shouted to the roof of his dome, "Open the hatch!" The roof of the Duel Dome opened up, and Kaiba's helicopter floated down as far as it could without causing damage. It was close enough, however, to rake the tears away from Tea and Yami as soon as they left their eyes, and the noise it made drowned out their screams. Seto, however, could make out Yami's loudest protest. "Kaiba, you sick bastard! This isn't fair!" he cried, his tears coming in giant spasms.

"Who ever said that life was fair?" Kaiba replied loudly as he, Mokuba and Yugi entered the copter. Yugi sat on the edge, his legs dangling from where he sat, and looked on in great shame and sadness as Yami and Tea struggled in vain to break free from the guards. "**Yugi**!" they screamed as the vehicle rose high enough so that they could no longer save him. With tears threatening to escape his own eyes, Mokuba whispered into a little communicator, "Let them go." Immediately, Yami and Tea were set free, and the two goons disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. "Partner! Partner! _**Partner!" **_yelled Yami desperately as tears fell down his and Yugi's faces. Yugi turned to Kaiba then, and whispered in defeat, "Do your worst Kaiba. Just get it over with. I lost, so just take your prizes and don't make my friends suffer anymore. This was all my fault, and I don't want my actions to cause any further damage. "Very well then," Seto replied darkly as both he and the King of Games stood up. He held the Soul Prison card against Yugi's heart, and, after a moment of pause, Yugi's large, purple eyes turned blank, and his body just stood there, motionless.

Kaiba, full of the feeling of victory, hissed, "Excellent," as a frightened image of Yugi appeared on the card. He glanced up at Yugi's lifeless body and snickered, "I suppose I should leave your friends a little souvenir." And with that, his foot connected with Yugi's stomach, and the hollow body fell out of the open helicopter door. He made no protests or any noise, however; he was practically dead. Mokuba looked on in horror as Kaiba laughed wickedly, Yugi's body tumbling through the open roof of the Duel Dome. He tucked the Soul Prison card in with the three God Cards, and commanded to the pilot, "To my private island. I want no chance of those idiots trying to find these cards. Step on it!" And the helicopter was gone, along with Yugi's soul.

It was as simple as that.

"Yugi!" Yami cried as Yugi's motionless body fell through the sky. Tea screamed in horror as Yugi fell faster and faster, coming nearer towards the ground. Yami, at the last minute, took off with a speed that would make a jet train look like a snail, and caught Yugi in both his arms, flinching from impact. He got down on his knees, Yugi's body cradled in his arms, and Tea mistakenly assumed that Kaiba had relented. "Yugi! I'm so glad you're alright! How did you change Kaiba's mind?" she cried with a smile growing on her face. She ran to Yami, and got down on her knees as well. "Yami, what's wrong? Yugi's safe now. Why are you still crying?" She reached to wipe a few tears from his face, but the pharaoh, full of grief and intense, bitter hatred towards Kaiba, swatted her hand away. "Yugi's not alright. His physical form is still intact, and he is even still breathing, but…" He bit off the rest of his sentence, his eyes forming two rivers at tears which connected at his chin.

Tea's gaze shifted to little Yugi's face, and her eyes widened in horror. His eyes were blank and unblinking, his skin was suddenly a snowy pale, and although his breathing was normal, he made no other movements. What a last laugh for Kaiba; he had taken away Yugi's soul, spirit and mind, but had left the body for them, like an empty shell on the beach. She almost drowned herself in her own tears, but Yami's cries were worse. "I let him down, I just know I did!" he exclaimed tearfully. "I should have insisted I duel with Kaiba. I should have made a run for it with Yugi while I still had the chance. I should have seen this coming before! I just know that this could have been prevented!" He had lost Yugi once, physically and spiritually, and it was like a cold slap in the face to have his spirit gone again. "It was my fault last time, as well. Yugi's been avoiding me for so long now. Every time I asked him what was wrong, he just waved me away. How could I have not suspected anything from his silence this whole time? He's been keeping something from me, that much I knew, and it turned out to be _this!_ And I was too stupid to ask why he had shut me out from his life!"

Clutching Yugi's body and cradling it, even rocking it as though he were an infant, he screamed at the sky, "Kaiba! You have not heard the last of me! I'll get my hands on you; slaughter you if you give me the chance!" After swallowing the lump in his throat, he barreled on, "This isn't fair! I should have taken Yugi's place! Come back Yugi! I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm sorry I found out when it was too late! Partner…partner…**YUGI!"**

And when words failed him, he simply cried until his head grew dizzy with emotion, but one final conclusion was clear to both him and Tea; Yugi was gone, and it was very possible that they wouldn't get him back.

* * *

_Yay. Glad I got that out of my system. I thought this turned out pretty good, considering. Eh, I guess I'll try a bit harder in Chapter 3. I still might not have all the aspects and principles of the game OR the anime right, but I've decided to bend all the rules like I see fit. Again, no flames. By the way, I want to make something known. I hate stories that drone on and on and on in way more detail than needed, and that's the reason, I guess, my fic feels rushed, but whatever. R&R, no flamies, positive reviews and gentle criticisms welcome. Ciao! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously in Chapter 2 (Just a recap)…_

_After trying unsuccessfully to sway Kaiba into changing his mind, Yami and Tea must stand by and watch helplessly as the first person in both their hearts is stripped of his core essence and spirit. Tea mourns for the loss of the boy who had just confessed feelings for her, but Yami's wrath is much more dangerous than hers. He has had his best friend taken from him, for the second time since they had bonded, and he has made two goals: save Yugi, and dismantle Seto Kaiba. And now we continue…_

* * *

Figuring out how to get Yugi's body home was not easy. "I'll carry him by hand if I have to!" Yami insisted ferociously when Tea brought this up. She drew back, alarmed, and sighed. "Yami, I know that this is the least of our problems, and that we have much more to think about, but we need to get Yugi home. We can't exactly take him on Tristan's motorbike." She was speaking very calmly, but inside, it was as though someone had pressed a scream button. Yami didn't try to hide his emotions, like he usually did. He was still on his knees, still cradling Yugi's tiny body, and still had tears streaming down his face. After a few seconds of self comfort, Yami declared, "I'll transport his body into the Millennium Puzzle, and then you and I can ride home on the motorcycle." He did so, silently, and then gestured for Tea to follow him outside.

He got on first, and put on his helmet. (This was fairly difficult, considering his massive purple and black hair spikes). Tea put hers on as well, sat behind him, and held onto his waist tightly. "I suppose we should stop at home, so that then you can return Tristan's motorcycle and walk to your own home from there. And I forgot to thank you for coming along. If only Tristan and Joey weren't out of Domino City; it's a shame they couldn't say any last words to Yugi." His booming voice was steady now, but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the flow of his tears. Tea merely nodded, afraid she would say the wrong things to him. This was just as well, since the pharaoh had no more to say. The ride home seemed to take less time than the ride away, but though they both noted this, they didn't discuss it. There didn't seem to be any need to.

Yami got off the motorbike, handing over his helmet, and nodded his thanks. Tea stared at the Millennium Puzzle around the pharaoh's neck, and blanked away tears. They boy who claimed to love her…his body lay there, practically dead, yet still breathing. She waved self-consciously, groping for something to say, and called it over her shoulder as she sped away. "Be at Domino Station tomorrow night at 8'o clock! Joey and Tristan will be home then, and we need to discuss this with them!" Yami nodded again, before retreating into what he now called home. Tea turned a corner and was gone, her heart pounding again. _Oh, Yugi. If you can hear me now, then just know that I'll do whatever I can to save you, _she vowed ominously as she stepped on the gas.

Yami entered the Game Shop, and then walked silently to where he, Yugi and Yugi's grandfather lived. He was not surprised to find the elder asleep on the living room couch. "Solomon," his voice boomed as he flicked on the light. Yugi's grandfather woke up immediately at the sound of his name, and sputtered with a yawn, "Well, good morning, pharaoh. Would you mind making sure Yugi has breakfast ready? I don't think I got enough sleep last night." Gently, Yami explained to Solomon what had happened between Kaiba and Yugi. After a stunned silence, he replied, "Well…well, when do you plan to get him back?" This was when Yami released Yugi's body from his Puzzle and answered, "I'm afraid it's not that simple." Solomon stared at his grandson in horror, and wiped a few tears from his eyes. "It's such a shame. I knew that Kaiba fellow had somewhat of a hatred towards my grandson, but…I didn't expect it to be so…" He trailed off, and stood up from the couch.

Without another word, he left for his bedroom. Yami didn't expect anymore than that; Solomon didn't fully understand what he and Yugi got themselves into. Gently, Yami picked Yugi up and carried them into the room they now shared. He couldn't return to his quarters in the Millennium Puzzle now; he needed to feel Yugi's presence physically, if not wholly. Yugi did not protest, obviously. But aside from his slow breathing, he did not much else. Gently, as though Yugi could break if he handled him too roughly, Yami set Yugi on his bed, shoes and all. He expected to be out of tears by now, and was surprised when a few found their way down his stern face. He couldn't bear the mocking tears; crying had been Yugi's thing. Besides, Yami despised showing his softer side, even if no one was around to _see _his softer side. He'd always needed to be the stronger one, to soothe Yugi's pain whenever things went rough. But now…

He shook the though away; he was going to bring Yugi back, no matter what the cost may be. Gently, he tucked Yugi into his bed, and still, Yugi's eyes remained open. Yami gently curled a lock of Yugi's blond hair around one of his fingers, and sat beside him through the darkest hours of the night, not feeling the slightest bit weary. It was quite early the next morning when he discovered he had conked out, still sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed. Although he had barely closed his eyes for a mere few hours, he awoke cleanly, instead of groggily, the way he usually did. Somehow, he had managed to forget what had happened, and so he was shocked to find himself next to Yugi's almost-dead body. It was too painful a sight, and he dashed outside, beating even the sun in its rise.

Yami had no idea why he had run; just that he needed to be away from what was left of Yugi for a while. He had never wanted to see Yugi anything expect cheerful, smiling, and full of joy, his eyes with that sparkle that could brighten even the most damaged of spirits. Where had all that gone? "To the clutches of Seto Kaiba," Yami answered out loud, his eyes flashing. He no longer wanted to cry for Yugi, only wanted to bring him back, and destroy the one who had taken him away in the first place. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed Yugi's friends, _his _friends, beside him, or else he wouldn't be able to find the strength to resurrect Yugi. He walked around some more, wrapping his arms around himself to conserve warmth. In the early hours, it could be quite chilling, but not even that could put out the fire in his eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt as though all the life had been drained out of him. He had never felt so overwhelmingly tired in his whole life. Luckily, he had not strayed far from home, so he simply turned around, found his way through the darkness, and was back in Yugi's room, which looked exactly like he had left it. He avoided returning to his spot on Yugi's bed, settling for the floor. Wrapping his jacket tightly around him, he allowed a few self-comforting tears stroll down his cheeks, before surrendering himself to the sweet silence of slumber.

And even in sleep, he could still feel the immense loneliness in his heart.

* * *

Not too far away, Tea could not sleep with the knowledge that Yugi was gone. How could she, after she had just stood back and watched as Yugi's was ripped from her delicate clutches into Kaiba's great, cruel hands? She hated herself then, but paused to think about what the pharaoh must have been going through. Tea had known Yugi practically her whole life, but Yami was closest to him at all. And why shouldn't they be, since most of the time they shared one body? She failed to smile at the thought, cried instead. And why did Yugi have to choose right _then _to confess his sentiments? Any other time in the world would have been better. Even before their own demise would have beaten the moment he chose to expose his emotions, because at last then they could have died, knowing they would meet each other through the gates of heaven.

There was no point in fighting it; she loved Yugi too. No. Love was an inferior word to describe her passion and care for Yugi Moto. She adored him, but even adoration seemed too flimsy. Thinking about love and Yugi only brought more tears, and she reached for a bed pillow, clutched it until her knuckles turned a painful white, and sobbed into it. All through her sleepless night, Yugi ran through her mind, tormenting her, his smiling face as happy as hers was sad. She wished to see the sparkle in his large, impish, violet eyes, the one that always made her face melt in smiles, but she did not expect that from him now. He was just a hollow shell with the spirit and heart gone. She swore to herself that she and her friends would bring Yugi back, even if they had to go through hell and back. And then she realized she had one last thing to worry about.

Breaking the news to Joey and Tristan.

* * *

_And lo and behold, a third chapter has been introduced. I honestly didn't expect to get this far into the story. Chapter Four is in progress, of course, but I've hit a…a bit of a bump in the road. So this one might not be added quite as quickly as the previous chapters have. But please, just be patient. Gentle criticisms welcome, no flames, please. And now, my adoring public, I must bid you, adieu. (For now). Au Revoir! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously in Chapter 3 (again, skip this if you want)…_

_After bringing Yugi back home, Yami and Tea mourn the fact that his soul has been taken away. Although they both swear to bring him back, they realize that they might not be able to do that. Yami cannot bear to part with Yugi, even if he is now just a hollow shell of his former self, and spends the night by his side, barely sleeping a wink. And now, Tea realizes that they must break the news to Yugi's other two best friends: Joey and Tristan. How will __**they **__respond? We will soon find out…_

* * *

Yami was startled to find himself on the ground, and scrambled to pick himself up. He glanced out the window to see the sun high in the sky. "Yugi! Wake up! It's noon and…" His voice trailed off as the events of last night rushed back to him, like a blow below the belt. His gaze shifted quickly over to Yugi's bed. Sure enough, he was just like he had been last night: drained of life, empty and blank. He had no time for tears now; he would have to make due with Yugi in his current state. Carefully, he picked Yugi up off from his bed and proceeded to the kitchen. For some reason, Yami decided to prop Yugi up on a kitchen chair, when his eyes landed on a note on the table. "Pharaoh. I have taken a leave of absence. Please, take good care of Yugi for me. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about my plans. Solomon," Yami read aloud, his expression grim. Mr. Moto could be so forgetful at times. He didn't want to be left alone with the lifeless Yugi, but he knew that Tea would be along soon enough.

As if to answer his thoughts, the doorbell rang. Taking one glance at Yugi over his shoulder, and deciding that he would be safe on his own for a moment, Yami rushed to answer the door. Sure enough, Tea stood outside, looking as though she had never slept a day in her life. "Afternoon, Yami," she greeted politely as she let herself in. The pharaoh did not respond, afraid his voice would break. When they found themselves in the kitchen, Tea immediately sat down next to where Yugi's body was propped. "Why have you sat him here?" she asked curiously. She was surprised at how calm they were being, and decided they were both out of tears. "I don't quite know," Yami admitted wearily. "I was hoping that it would feel more normal to have him sitting up instead of lying down all the while."

Tea nodded, and they hit a silence. Finally, she said softly, "Yami? I know you don't want to hear this, but I think it best if we left Yugi in the hospital until we can get our hands on Kaiba's Soul Prison card. I mean, what if he gets sick and it gets out of hand. And we'd never find out on our own, since…" Tea bit her lip, but the glazed over look in Yami's eyes proved he was close to tears all over again. He merely nodded his agreement, and managed to reply, "But let's bring him in tomorrow, after we've all had some time with him." He was referring to Joey and Tristan, but Tea was no longer worried about their reactions. They were guys; of course they'd be upset, but certainly they wouldn't cry. Then again, Yami, who was always firm and sometimes even cold, had practically cried an ocean.

But all she said to him was, "Alright, Yami. Whatever you say." She twirled one of her brunette curls around her fingers, and they hit another uncomfortable silence. They understood what they _weren't _discussing: how to get Yugi's soul back. But they both agreed, mentally, to talk about that when everyone was together again. "What a surprise that they chose _this _week to visit outside Domino City." It was only meant for herself to hear, but apparently, she said it loud enough so that Yami could hear. "There really isn't anyone to blame here, except for Kaiba," Yami murmured quietly, staring at the table. Tea wanted to pour her heart out for Yugi, but she would only get a blank stare in return, and she certainly didn't want to discuss emotion with the pharaoh.

Yami, however, who had spent much time with Yugi, decided to discuss the touchy subject.

"Tea…before Yugi was taken away, I noticed that he confessed affections for you," he began uncomfortably. Tea could feel her face burn as she replied, "Yes, I believe he did." "What I was wondering is…do you return his feelings?" The brunette got busy examining her bracelet then, biting her lip with thought. It was obvious she liked Yugi a lot, and maybe even he knew that. But perhaps she had actually fallen into a deeper emotion than that, though she had never consciously accepted the fact. After a pause, she whispered, "Yes, Yami. I…I believe I love him in return." Yami nodded, thoughtfully, and responded, "You wouldn't believe how fondly he thinks of you, Tea. I've always urged him to say something to you, but you know how he…" Yami trailed off, noticing Yugi's lifeless body slumping over on the kitchen table, and finished his sentence with, "…was." Tea felt the overwhelming urge to cry, but shook it off, for the pharaoh's sake. If she began to cry, who was to say his own eyes wouldn't pool over?

It seemed forever until night began to take over the sky, and they were still sitting at the kitchen table, trying pointlessly to eat, when Tea glanced at the kitchen clock and announced, "It's almost seven. We should probably get moving, in case their train is early." She glanced at Yugi, and added, "I see no point in taking him in his condition." Looking at Yami, she asked, "Would you mind…?" "No, not at all," he answered immediately, getting up from his chair. Carefully, he carried Yugi back up to his room, and wrapped him into a blanket, should his body get too cold. He no longer wanted to cry at the sight of him like this, was only filled with fury. "Seto Kaiba, I swear to the gods that I will destroy you," he muttered darkly. He closed the bedroom door behind him quietly, and he and Tea began the walk to Domino Station. She felt the tension in Yami's heart, and so she said nothing to him, and neither did he.

When they arrived at the station, Tea looked over at him and declared, "It's only a little after seven thirty. I'm gonna go check the train schedule, just in case we have the time wrong." Yami nodded, though that seemed highly illogical to him. But he simply sat on a bench and stared at his hands in his lap. He felt out of tears, and no longer wanted to cry. But all the crying he'd done already must have taken a lot of energy. That, plus the fact that he had slept poorly the night before, was probably why he felt so drowsy. He wanted to curl up, bury his face in a pillow, and sleep his days away. If only he could. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind the bench.

"Hey, Yugi! Guess who, my ridiculously haired friend of mine!" Good old Joey; the laughter in his voice brought a smile to Yami's face. "Did Tea bore you much while we were gone?" spoke up Tristan. "I heard that, you bone head," Tea spoke up, resulting in a flinch from the brunette male. Obviously, Tea had not told them about what had happened, and had left the chore to Yami. His two friends took the seats on either side of him, and that was when they noticed it was not Yugi after all. "So, what's up…Yami?" asked Joey, his eyes filled with curiosity. Tristan added, "Uh, not that we're not thrilled to see you, Yami, but do you mind switching with Yugi for a while?" "Of course, if you want to talk for a while, we're all up for it. I mean, you're part of the group too, buddy!" Joey went on sincerely, messing up the pharaoh's hair a bit, just to show they were comfortable with him as well.

He gave a small half smile, but it faded slowly as the reality sunk in. Joey and Tristan thought that Yugi was alright, and were dying to see him. Blinking away a few tears, Yami replied, "About that, you guys, there's something I have to tell you." Slowly and carefully, he explained what Kaiba had done. Their reactions? "That no good _bastard! _This is just like when fancy prancy Pegasus took Yugi's grandpa's soul! Argh…I swear, when I get my hands on that jerk, I will personally tear his head off his body!" Joey boomed, cracking his knuckles. Tristan joined in the ranting about how they were going to tear Kaiba apart, and Yami just sighed, wishing he was half as hopeful about getting Yugi back as they were. Of course, he was determined, and obviously he didn't care what it took to get his best friend back, but…he just didn't believe that it was possible.

Out of nowhere, he felt someone take hold of his hand, and looked to see Tea by his side. "Do not worry, Yami. I promised myself that I would do all I could to get Yugi back, and I plan to." For one brief moment, it looked as if she wanted to say something more, something romantic, maybe, but Joey and Tristan broke in just then. "Let's go to your place, Yami!" declared Tristan. "We gotta see Yugi, since we weren't here yesterday to say anything before he got taken away. It sucks that we were gone when it happened, but we're gonna bring him back. Right Joey?" "You're damn right!" Joey replied, looking both outraged at Kaiba and excited for the new adventure at the same time. He wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulder, smiling, and added softy, "Don't worry, okay? We promise that we'll get Yugi back. And don't blame yourself, man. None of this was your fault." Yami smiled and nodded, looking more like his old self.

It was just too bad Yami didn't believe him.

* * *

_Okay, so I got over my Writer's Block pretty quickly. Maybe this wasn't a very good chapter, but I think it alright. At least I didn't make you wait for months and months and years like many other authors on this site. Alrighty, then, as I've said before (and I will say it again) gentle reviews only, flames are a no-no, and please tell me if you like this so far or not. Chapter Five is in the process of being thought up (which means that it still hasn't even been typed up slightly yet). And now, I will take a break and discover the meaning of life or do something constructive with my time. __Arivaderci__! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously in Chapter Four (you know the drill)..._

_After talking briefly and trying to accustom the,selves to Yugi in his practically dead state, Yami and Yea reunite with their friends, Joey and Tristan, who take the news of Yugi's situation well, not shedding a tear, declaring vengeance for Yugi against Kaiba. Joey tried sincerely to comfort Yami, and although the pharaoh seems alright afterward, he still doubts that he of all people can bring his hikari back. And now, for the fifth installment...  
_

* * *

"I just can't believe that's _our_ Yugi lying there."

Joey brushed some loose blond curls out of his face, and suddenly had to blink away tears. He hadn't cried the first time that Yugi was taken away, but, somehow, it hit him with much more force the second time. Tristan didn't comment, feeling the same way, but got very busy examining a ballpoint pen he had come across. After they had all met up at the train station the day before, Tea had insisted that they take Yugi to the hospital. She seemed genuinely afraid that his lifeless body would get damaged, or that he would get sick, and, luckily, no one had argued. It was Yugi's third day in this state, and they day had been uneventful, considering. The uneventfulness, however, did turn to a stony silence among the four of them. Tea was pacing the hospital room, her feet glued to the floor, as if she had much excess energy to burn off. Joey was sitting on a chair next to Yugi's bed, lost in deep thought. Yami sat in a chair in one of the room's corners, as if he were a kindergartner being punished. Tristan couldn't take the silence anymore; it was as though Yugi had been killed instead of having his soul ripped away.

"_What is with all of you?"_

His voice echoed through the hospital room, and his friend, minus Yugi, of course, jerked to attention. "You all act as if Yugi _died _or something! Well, let me just tell you right now; he's not dead, and we're going to get him back! I, for one, don't care what it takes. But if all you guys are gonna do is sit there, moping and feeling sorry for yourselves, then how can you expect to get him back?" Tristan's words opened a door for them, but Yami was still, so to speak, picking at the lock; he still doubted himself. "Tristan, I hear what you're saying, and you're right. But I just don't feel I can get him back, because it's my fault Seto got a hold of him in the first place." Joey, too, was suddenly filled with rage, but he spoke sympathetically. "Listen, dude. None of his was your fault. I think I know what you're avoiding; that this was Yugi's fault to begin with. I know it's tough to admit, especially for you, but you have to get past that. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you had nothing to do with."

Tea's heart was suddenly filled with hurt; Joey was right. Even though he was talking to Yami, she felt he was also trying to tell her something as well. The both of them hadn't wanted to admit that this whole mess was Yugi's fault to begin with; it wasn't honorable to blame the one who had suffered. And yet, it _was _Yugi's fault. He had been challenged, he had agreed to the duel-a dangerous one-and he had not told anyone until, the very last minute. Tea and Yami had done all they could for Yugi. They had taken the word of his note, had ridden all the way to the Duel Dome, had managed to find Yugi at the hands of Seto Kaiba…

And then they had just run out of time.

"Joey's right, Yami," Tea heard herself say. "I know it doesn't feel right to blame Yugi for this, but you have to accept it." With mournful tears running down her face, she continued, "He could have trusted us enough to tell us what Kaiba had told him, and yet, he had kept it all to himself. Who's to say that he didn't know this for a long time? He could have confided in us that the Gods and his very immortal soul were at stake. But he didn't, and that was his mistake, and he had to pay for it." Yami's purple eyes disappeared in a long blink; how could he argue with that? He didn't respond; he didn't have to, since they all had an understanding now. "The only problem is exactly how we're going to get our little buddy back," Tristan reminded them, looking longingly at the motionless boy they all called 'friend.' Before they could discuss the latter further, a nurse stepped in, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she began, and she really did look sorry, "but visiting hours are over in about five minutes. I suggest you get a move on."

After the nurse left, Tea burst into tears. Her sobs startled the boys; they had no idea how to comfort her. "I…I better go home," Tristan muttered, heading out the door. Yami nodded a goodbye, and Joey managed a wave of his hand. Tea did not respond; her body was trembling with her cries. "Joey, why don't you go wait in the car? We'll be right with you," Yami suggested to him mildly. Joey took the hint, and after an apologetic glance at Yugi, he was out of there. Yami guided Tea to a chair, and tried to comfort her. "Tea, don't cry anymore. …Yugi wouldn't want to see you this way." It was like lifting a house to say Yugi's name out loud. The brunette took a deep breath, and managed to stop sobbing, though her tears still came pouring, like rain. "I know, Yami. But I just feel, like, betrayed that he never warned us about what could have happened to him. We could have helped him; I know we could've."

"It's all in the past now," the pharaoh replied quietly, glancing at his barely breathing friend. "Perhaps he thought he depended too much on us to solve his problems. Or maybe he wanted to feel independent." Tea nodded, and realized Yami was trying to convince her almost as much as he was trying to convince himself. She didn't want to be a crybaby anymore; she'd give herself a migraine if she wasted any more time crying anymore. So she stood up, but all she said to the pharaoh was, "I know Yami. I know." He nodded, and motioned for her to follow him out the door. She held up a finger, meaning she would be with him in a minute, and Yami decided she needed a minute alone with Yugi.

She sat where Joey had sat, took hold of Yugi's hand, and the world seemed to disappear around her. She wanted so much to pour her heart out to him, but there was no point; Yugi was there and yet not there at all. So all she did was plant the softest kiss she cold manage on his frigid cold cheek, and whispered so quietly she could barely hear herself, "I love you, Yugi. I promise everything will work out." Before she could collapse with grief, she ran out of the room, and bumped right into Yami. He fell forward a bit, and looked back at her with a hard expression. It was difficult to believe, but the pharaoh was beginning to look more and more like his old self. He said not one word, but wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette, which was so out of character that she didn't know what to say.

Tea knew he was trying to comfort her, but, truthfully, she felt more awkward than comforted. After a moment or so, Yami let go of her, almost regretfully, and they began walking out of the hospital. She felt her knees would give out at any moment, so she grabbed on to Yami's arm, and suddenly, a cold feeling take over her. She was so worried about leaving Yugi by himself again, even though she was leaving him in a hospital. She shook visibly, biting her tongue to keep from screaming out loud. Yami didn't notice, and didn't say anything to her, being so swamped in thought. Eventually, they found themselves in Joey's car, and even though Joey, the chatterbox, was driving, they left the parking lot in utter silence. There was no point in talking; their words would mean nothing.

* * *

Kaiba didn't really consider himself a villain; after all, what villain could love a little brother so much?

But all the anger, all the pent up frustration from suffering defeat at the hands of Yugi Moto and Yami had exploded from deep within him one day. And so, he had challenged Yugi to a duel. He kept the whole thing vague; he bet his three Blue Eyes White Dragons, he demanded the God Cards and Yugi's very soul if he won, and had threatened to hurt his friends if he declined. Yugi had omitted from telling this detail, for reasons even he didn't understand. The duel was planned for 3 months after Seto had challenged Yugi. Three aching months of silence went by, and then Yugi had showed up. Earlier, however, Kaiba had had someone break into Yugi's home and take the Gods from his deck, along with the Dark Magicians and some others. Then the night of the duel had arrived…

And Kaiba had proved victorious.

Kaiba recounted the details in his mind, twirling the Soul Prison card that held Yugi's essence between his fingers. He was still gleeful at his victory; he truly didn't care that he had cheated, or even that he'd _had _to cheat in order to win. Just the look of utter defeat in Yugi's eyes had been wonderful, and having not only the God Cards, _but Yugi's very soul _in his possession was all too wonderful. He allowed himself an evil grin as he studied the Soul Prison card. Yugi's large, purple, terrified eyes looked back up at him. "It's just too bad your little friends couldn't save you, Moto," he growled, his smile growing larger. Remembering all the paperwork he had to complete, and busied himself with a particularly large form to read. Suddenly, the door to the room creaked open, and the looked up from his papers. "Seto? How ya doing, bro?" It was his little brother; no one else on this earth would ever bother to care how he was.

"I'm fine, Mokuba," his older brother replied, still looking utterly pleased with himself. Mokuba felt absolutely awful; he liked Yugi, since he was always nice to Mokuba, and couldn't believe what Kaiba had done to him. "Mokuba, I'm a little busy right now. Get the maid to make you a parfait or something," Kaiba told him in a very slightly annoyed tone. "But big brother…" he began, looking suddenly shattered. "Mokuba, I promise we can talk later, but I'm very busy at the moment." As if to prove his point, the phone rang, and while Seto greeted whomever he was speaking to, he waved Mokuba farewell. Closing the door behind him, Mokuba walked dejectedly down the hall and into the kitchen.

_I love Seto, _he thought to himself, playing around with an apple. _But what he did was awful. I didn't know he hated losing to Yugi that much. _Mokuba sincerely did not want to do anything against his older brother, but he felt he had to. Yugi hadn't done anything against Kaiba except beat him, and he always played fairly. Seto had stooped so low as to cheat, since he understood so well that Yugi would have beaten him. But what on earth could he do? Mokuba was powerless. Well, if he got the chance to help Yugi's friends, he would take it.

Even if it meant absolute hatred from the only family he had.

* * *

Joey pulled up in front of the Kame Game Shop. Yami turned to the blond and said quietly, "Thanks for the ride, Joey." He stepped out, and was about to close the door, when Tea spoke up. "I'm getting out too, Joey. Thanks." Joey gave them a half-hearted smile as the brunette closed the door shut, and said through his rolled down window, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later." With that, Joey and his beat up car disappeared down the street, and Yami asked, "Do you want me to walk you the rest of the way to your home?" Tea nodded, and slipped her arm through the pharaoh's. Neither said a word until they were standing a few feet away from Tea's house. "Yami? I just want to say, thank you," she whispered timidly. He blinked at her, and replied, purely curious, "I suppose you're welcome. But why are you thanking me?" Softly, the brunette replied, "Just for being here." He understood what she meant; she was thanking him for being there for _her. _She fell silent, her mouth quivering ever so delicately from keeping her wails of grief inside of her. For the second time that day, he embraced her, so that her head rested gently on his chest. _I won't cry, _she demanded of herself, closing her eyes tightly to keep from doing so.

Why did she want to cry so badly? Because she wanted it to be Yugi embracing her, not Yami. She gathered her courage, slowly, and looked up into the pharaoh's eyes. She drew in a sharp breath. It was not Yami she saw; it was Yugi. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pulled away from him, her blue eyes suddenly very bright. Yami noticed this, and whispered soothingly, "Don't cry, Tea. It's not good for you." That was all it took; the way he had said that pronoun, you, sent Tea over the edge. She took hold off both of his arms, and brought her closer to him. It was Yugi's face that she saw, Yugi's arms she was clutching, Yugi's eyes she was staring into so adoringly. "You know, I never realized how cute you are," she told him with unfocused eyes. Yami was completely taken aback; what on earth had come over her in the past five minutes? Before he could say anything, though, Tea pulled him even closer to her.

She said nothing more, simply closed her eyes, pulled Yami close until he could feel her breath caressing his face. He knew what was going on; she missed Yugi so badly, she was willing to pretend that his dark side was the true Yugi. Tea could not think; her thoughts were foggy and blurred. Way in the back of her mind, she asked herself, _What am I doing? _Her body didn't cooperate with this distant thought, so she simply pulled the pharaoh against her until she could practically _taste _the warmth of his lips on her own…

And that was when he jumped away from her.

It was like a cold slap back into reality. That was not Yugi who had rejected her; it was Yami. He looked utterly confused, no, _horrified. _Her eyes misted over, and the question which had barely entered her mind was now pounding against her skull; _What was she doing? _"I'm…I'm so sorry," she choked out, before collapsing to the ground in sobs. Yami forgot about his awkward emotions and helped Tea to her feet again. "It's alright Tea," he reassured her. "Don't give it another thought. I promise that we'll get Yugi back, and when we do," Yami added teasingly, and actually managed a genuine smile, "you'll be able to smother him all you want." The girl smiled gratefully at the pharaoh, relieved she hadn't repulsed him, and whispered, "Thank you, again." He nodded and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should go inside now. We'll talk tomorrow, all of us." Tea nodded, and waved self-consciously before running to her house. She still couldn't believe what she'd almost done…

Yami, however, truly didn't give it another thought. They hadn't kissed, and even if they had, it wouldn't have meant anything; when Tea was looking at him, she'd seen only Yugi. That night, he lay on Yugi's bed, playing around with the Millennium puzzle before deciding to try –pointlessly –to sleep. He lay in the bed that did not belong to him for the longest time, gazing up at the ceiling. His thoughts were absent, for some reason, but one thought did flicker into his head before he closed his eyes for the night, one that pestered him, and yet one that reassured him: they needed to get Yugi back.

* * *

_Lo and behold (again), another chapter. And this one is over two thousand words long! I feel so proud of myself, even though this feels like more a filler if anything. I'll try to include more action in chapter six, I promise. Comments are welcome, don't be too harsh. Sayonara! _


	6. Chapter 6 preview

_Hey, y'all, sorry about this super late update. I've hit some terrible writer's block, so here's just a small preview of what I've got so far. Once I upload the whole chapter, I'll delete this. So, enjoy! ^^_

* * *

The rain pounded against the windows of the Moto house unmercifully. That was what Yami felt like doing; pound Seto in the gut unmercifully. He kept his violent thoughts to himself, however, as Tèa began to talk. "Okay. I think we've done enough grieving for one adventure. What we need to do now is find out where Kaiba is right now. His mansion is as empty as a cave, so we have to find out where else a rich, psychotic egomaniac would hide." She was careful not to meet Yami's eyes, but neither Joey nor Tristan noticed. "Doesn't he have private islands, like all rich people do?" asked Tristan seriously. "Well, he does, but he keeps those unlisted. I've checked," spoke up Joey, pointing to the laptop on the coffee table. "Well, then how on earth are we going to have a shot at finding him?" asked Yami, looking ready to murder someone in order to find the answer. He was sick and tired of being on his own; he needed his best friend back!

As if to answer his question, the doorbell rang.

Tèa shot up to answer it, and as she approached the door, she called, "Who is it?" When she got no reply, she was hit by a wave of fear. She took care to open the door slowly, to get a good look at the person on the other side. When she saw no one, she looked down, and her eyes widened at the person on the porch. "Mokuba?" she yelled, though it came in a whisper. He was damp from the rain, and the wind bit at him unmercifully, and yet he did not so much as shiver. He looked Tèa square in the face, his expression grim, and said, "I know what you guys are trying to do." Tèa was fully prepared to slam the door, but Mokuba went on, "I want Yugi back too. I don't care how much Seto tells me that it doesn't matter, that he had no choice. And even though he's the only family I know," Mokuba continued, his eyes suddenly brimming with tears, "I'm going to help you guys, if you'll let me."

Tèa needed no more convincing; she found herself escorting Mokuba inside, and she heard herself to call to her friends, "Hey, guys, I think I found the answer to our problems!" Yami looked up first, but he said nothing, merely glared at the brother of Yugi's kidnapper. Joey and Tristan followed his gaze, and Joey cried, "It's Mokuba!" He and Tristan instantly looked for things to throw at him; if one Kaiba would destroy them, then why wouldn't the other? Mokuba, undaunted, without so much as a flinch, uttered one sentence that made time stand still:

"I can tell you where my brother is."

* * *

_What do you think, not worth waiting nearly a month for? Oh, well, at least it's something. I'm still trying to come up with the rest. By the way, this is kind of embarrassing, but I'm in the process of writing a yaoi one-shot. And it is… *Drum roll* …Puzzleshipping! So, yeah, though I'm not the biggest Yaoi supporter, I really like Yugi and Yami together. Whether you agree with me or not, it's in process and I __**will **__upload it. So…just wait a bit longer for Chapter Six. Remember: We will all be saved if you have faith. ^^ Chapter Six coming soon, guys! PLEASE REVIEW (nicely) ! I need some feedback to know my readers are still alive! ^^  
_


End file.
